girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Farkle Minkus
Farkle Minkus is a major recurring character in Girl Meets World. He is the son of Stuart Minkus. Much like his father, he is a genius and nerd. Farkle is attached to and protective of both Riley Matthews and Maya Hart, and loves them equally (although he seems more attracted to Maya than Riley). He is portrayed by Corey Fogelmanis. Personality Much like his father, Farkle is shown to care a lot about his education and always keeps up with his grades in class, and could be seen as the teacher's pet. Additionally, he can also be seen as a flirt with many girls, including Riley and Maya, in which he claims he has a crush on both. He also has a habit of speaking in third person. Relationships Family 'Stuart Minkus' Stuart Minkus is Farkle's father. By coincidence, Stuart used to go to school with Cory and Topanga and now his son goes to school with their daughter. 'Mrs. Minkus' Mrs. Minkus is Farkle's mother. She is apparently a very good cook. Friends 'Riley Matthews' Riley is one of Farkle's friends and crushes. However, like his crush on Maya, this crush is one-sided. (Farkle has a crush on Riley, but Riley doesn't return his feelings.) In episode 5, "Girl Meets the Truth", Farkle gives Riley her 'first kiss'. (Farkle actually ends up kissing Riley's chin - he originally aims for her lips, but Riley dodges it - but Maya insists it counts.) 'Maya Hart' Maya is another one of Farkle's friends and crushes. Like his crush on Riley, this crush is also one-sided. (Farkle likes Maya, but Maya doesn't feel the same way.) Maya tends to be irritated with him and is somewhat creeped out by his crush on her; nevertheless, she considers him a friend. 'Lucas Friar' Lucas is another friend of Farkle's. At first, Lucas is surprised at Farkle's last name being Minkus. 'Smackle' Smackle is Farkle's scholastic rival from the Einstein Academy. Although they share many interests and friends in common, Farkle tends to ignore her unless they are in direct academic competition. She also harbors a fairly obvious crush on him, to which he remains oblivious. Appearances Season 1 * Girl Meets World (episode) * Girl Meets Boy * Girl Meets Sneak Attack * Girl Meets Father * Girl Meets the Truth * Girl Meets Popular * Girl Meets Maya's Mother * Girl Meets Marissa, Marissa, and Missy * Girl Meets Brother * Girl Meets Crazy Hat * Girl Meets World of Terror * Girl Meets Farkle's Choice * Girl Meets Home for the Holidays * Girl Meets 1961 * Girl Meets Game Night * Girl Meets Flaws * Girl Meets the Forgotten * Girl Meets Smackle * Girl Meets First Date * Girl Meets Shawn 2 Quotes Trivia *He has a crush on both Riley and Maya (mentioned in the pilot episode). *His name was originally Shamus Farkle. *He shares strong similarities with his dad, Stuart Minkus, such as his intelligence. *Despite major advertising alongside the main cast, Farkle is a recurring character. *In Girl Meets Sneak Attack, he told Maya and Riley that he loves both of them and just wants them to be happy. * In Girl Meets Father, after receiving his quiz on Darwin back, Farkle's celebration is a reference to the Boy Meets World Episode "Graduation". Farkle says " 'A' number 700. Huzzah!", a reference to when Topanga threatened Mr. Feeny to give her 1 more A, making her valedictorian over Farkle's father, Stuart Minkus, who got 699 A's. Girl Meets Maya's Mother would seem to imply it was only his 500th. * He, Riley, and Auggie are the only known offspring from original BMW characters. Videos Meet Farkle - CLIP - Girl Meets World Girl Meets World - Get to Know - Farkle - Clip Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Girl Meets World Category:Season 1 Category:Students Category:Kids Category:Male characters Category:Minkuses Category:Season 1 characters Category:Recurring cast Category:Main characters